


Two Minutes

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: You were late.Pacing back and forth in the bathroom, you caught yourself biting your thumbnail again. Chastising yourself, you cross your arms and tuck your hands into your armpits.How could two minutes take so long?~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~It's the longest two minutes of your life as you wait to see if you and Loki are going to be parents again.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Two Minutes

Two Minutes

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were late.

Pacing back and forth in the bathroom, you caught yourself biting your thumbnail again. Chastising yourself, you cross your arms and tuck your hands into your armpits.

How could two minutes take so long?

You'd read and reread the instructions. You followed them precisely, hoping to minimize the chances of a false negative. Now, all you had to do was wait for the timer on your phone to go off.

You and Loki had only been trying for another child for about a month now. Was it wishful thinking to think it would work so soon? Your period was pretty regular but it did come a few days late sometimes. That's why you waited a week before running to the store and buying the test.

Gah! It didn't seem to take this long the first time!

To say Carina had been a wonderful surprise was an understatement. You'd gone into this relationship knowing that children were likely impossible. Come on, Loki wasn't human!

Then it was discovered that Jane was pregnant. The knowledge that humans and Asgardians could interbreed had given you hope. If they could have a child, what was to say a human and a Jotunn couldn't?

But after a year of trying with no results, both of you thought it just wasn't meant to be. Loki tried to be strong and supportive, but you could tell he was disappointed. So the two of you threw yourselves into being the best aunt and uncle to Laris and Raulin. You spent so much time at Jane and Thor's house they had joked about building an "in-law" suite onto the back of it for you and Loki.

You were so sure there was no chance for a baby of your own, that when you missed your period one month, you didn't think much of it. When almost two weeks went by and it still was a no-show, you snuck out and bought a test. You'd been too nervous to take it alone and Loki was away, so you'd gone over to Jane's house.

When it came up positive, you didn't believe it.

Jane had called Darcy, who raided the closest pharmacy and came over with almost a dozen more tests. After six more positives, you'd thrown in the towel. You were pregnant.

The look on Loki's face had been utter shock. A whole army could have marched through the room and he wouldn't have noticed. "Really? You... you're..." Loki stuttered, his usual eloquence failing him.

"Yes." you were smiling so much, it hurt, "We did it!"

Loki swept you up and kissed the breath out of you. You'd clung to him, tears of joy streaming down your face, lungs burning until only your sense of self preservation made you pull away. What followed was a whirlwind of hugs and tears (mostly Thor, the big softy) then an evening of celebration in the Odinson household.

It was nearly midnight by the time you and Loki fell into bed in your own home. He'd pulled you close, pressed against your back, whispering love in your ear as his hand covered your still flat tummy. "Say it, love." he'd said in your ear before pressing a kiss to your neck, making you shiver, "Please."

You'd joked with him once that it was your version of "As you wish." Then after he looked at you blankly, you'd made him watch The Princess Bride and then he'd understood the reference. It was your special way of saying I love you.

You pressed closer, whispering, "No matter what you do, or what you say, I will never leave you." You'd reached down, covering his hand with your own, "We'll never leave you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The timer goes off, dragging you back into the present.

You walk the couple of feet over to the sink and pick up the little pee stick, holding your breath. You close your eyes, hoping, praying and then you look.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki knows something is up the moment he opens the door.

You're waiting in the foyer for him, fidgeting back and forth. While you usually greet him when he returns home, you never wait by the door like an excited puppy. The answer comes when you hold up a pregnancy test and squeal....

"I'm Pregnant!"

Loki doesn't get a chance to respond before you throw yourself at him. Arms around his neck, you press your lips to his in a happy, messy, teary kiss. He wraps his arms around you and returns the kiss wholeheartedly.

You pull back, gasping for air and smiling brightly, "We did it! We really did it!"

"Did what?"

Carina asks, standing in the doorway in her pink jacket. You'd forgotten that Loki had picked her up from the Avenger's approved kindergarten today. "What's going on?" she asks, little hands on her hips.

Loki reacts first, "Well, Carina dear.... how do you feel about being a big sister?"

Carina's squeal of happiness is all the answer you need.

END


End file.
